Days Gone By
by let-my-soul-live
Summary: One-shot. Cal and Rose cling to eachother for survival during the zombie apocalypse. But which is really more dangerous? The living or the dead?


**Days Gone By**

**Summary**: Cal and Rose cling to each other in the zombie apocalypse or survival. But which is really more deadly? The living or the dead?

**Disclaimer:**The title, "Days Gone By", the terms "geeks" and "walkers", and the line, "Remember the Alamo?" Belong to Robert Kirkman and AMC. And he characters of Cal and Rose belong to James Cameron. Everything else belongs to my crazy imagination!

**A/N:**Hey guys! As you know, I've been on a break from writing for while. I deleted my earlier stories, and I will not be re-uploading. I need a new start. But, I have recently gotten inspiration! The general idea for this one-shot came from a paper I wrote a while back. I just added some fluff and details, and Voila! I really hope y'all enjoy, and please leave some love in a review!

Remember to shine bright my diamonds!

-Maggie :D

* * *

**Days Gone By**

Rose was finished. She was done. She was about to become someone's unintentional meal. Actually, she was looking very appetizing to her lover, Jack Dawson.

Everything had been a blur to Rose ever since Jack had gotten infected, and Rose was unable to keep up with it all.

He had gotten bit a few nights ago coming back from a run. It wouldn't have been too bad, but Jack hadn't told Rose about it. The fever hit full-force a few hours later, and Rose got suspicious. Soon, her fears were confirmed. Jack was bit. And he was too far gone to fix. His fate had already been handed to Death.

Over the next few days, Rose tried to help Jack in any and every way she could with being extremely cautious. Jack could die, and he would be a time bomb after that. And she didn't want to be in hs way when he turned.

Soon, supplies began to get low, and Rose needed to go out on a run. So, she left a helpless and hallucinating Jack lying on the couch, and she slipped into the night. She didn't want to leave, but she had to.

When Rose returned at dawn, Jack was nowhere to be seen. Her heart began to pound, and she carefully pulled out her knife from her belt loop. She rounded a corner slowly, even daring to breathe. Even though everything seemed fine, Rose would not break the first rule of survival: Never let your guard down.

She began to walk slowly down a dark hallway, and she heard rustling behind her. She turned around quickly and shone her flashlight in the direction of the sound. What she saw terrified her. It was Jack. But, it wasn't the Jack she knew and loved. He had turned. And he belonged to Death now.

There was blood dripping from his mouth and his rolled-back eyes. His skin was extremely pale and sticky with sweat, but it was more of a sickly green to her. He began to growl and snarl loudly, he began to slowly stagger towards her with his bloodstained teeth bared.

Rose knew that she would have to dispose of him. It was only instinct. After all, he was just another of the hundreds of walkers roaming around these days. But she didn't have he gut. This was the man the man who had loved her and saved her from her suffocating life. Now she was is entrée.

Rose did nothing but scream as Jack attacked her with his teeth gnashing and claws tearing. She knew in the back of her mind, this was probably the end. It was ironic that the man wh had kept er safe all this time was trying to kill her. Her knife had dropped and skidded to the other side of the room So, she just closed her eyes; wishing it would just end.

But, just as Jack was about to rip out a piece of her neck, she heard someone bust out the door and the hollow echo of gunshot. She saw Jack drop at her feet with chucks of brain splattered on the floor. She heard footsteps approaching her, and she looked up at her savior. It was Cal.

Her ears began to buzz, and the room began to sway. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to. Out of all the survivors, it had to be him. The one man she loathed more than anything. The one man at had made her miserable. The buzzing sound topped, and her vision regained to normal. Her throat was dry, but she managed to whisper in a raspy voice, "What the hell are you doing here?!" Cal just let out a long, dark laugh and then his face went abruptly serious, his dark eyes blazing into hers. He snapped at her, "Well, what are YOU doing here?! Were you really about to let yourself become your precious gutter rat's dinner?! What the hell is wrong with you?! Now, every damn walker in a miles radius has heard that gunshot, and we're doomed! ALL THANKS TO YOU!"

In a matter of minutes, they both heard scratching on the door and the moans of multiple walkers. Rose just glared at Cal with deep hatred burning in her eyes. Cal just smirked back at her darkly. He finally snickered, "Remember the Alamo?" He whipped the door open and unseathed his sword from his back. He began to swing it violently, killing every walker before they even stepped over the threshold of the house.

Once he was finished, he put the sword back in its sling across his back. He wiped the from his brow and caught his breath. Rose could say she was with his skills. Then, he turned his back to her, and began to step out of the house. Before he did he turned to Rose and said stiffly, "Well, are you coming or not?" She just continued to glare at him. He just smirked back. She finally snapped with venom in her voice, " I am not going ANYWHERE with YOU!" Cal just chuckled and said with a tinge of amusement in his voice, "Well, that's certainly the perfect thing to say to someone who just saved your sorry, good-for-nothing ass!" He paused for a moment to narrow his eyes. He continued with rising anger in his voice, "Now, aren't you an ungrateful, little bitch! I saved you ass just then, and this is how you treat me?! You know, I could just leave you here, sweet pea. I could just leave yu to be be walker bait! And trust me, there are plenty hungry ones right outside the door!" And you know what else? I really wouldn't care if you did die. I would just laugh in your face for being such a fool!"

He stopped again, and let everything he said sink in. Then, he said again through clenched teeth, "Are you coming or not?..."

Rose thought about what he had just said. It was true that she couldn't survive in her own. No one could. Plus, if Cal could defend her like he just did, she had a pretty good chance of survival. She knew being with Cal wouldn't be easy. She hated him. But, what had happened in the past was in the past, and all she was focused on now was surviving this living hell.

She would go with him. Even though she didn't want to, he was her only chance of survival.

Rose gathered her few belongings and went to go stand by Cal. When she looked up at his face, she saw nothing. No smirk or arrogant smile. No twinkle of pride in his eyes for getting what he wanted. Just emptiness. Perhaps why he wanted her to come with him was because he couldn't handle all of this alone anymore. And Rose understood loneliness. She knew Cal needed her.

Soon, both of them heard the faint growl of walkers emerging from the woods. Cal silently motioned for Rose with his hand to head to the forest in the distance. He followed her into the hazy morning air. He would protect Rose with all the strength he had left in his weary body. He wasn't letting her go.

He could see the sun peaking up in the sky. A new day was here, and they were still alive. And they would be until they could live no more.


End file.
